


Fulfilled

by ML_Fox



Series: Palette [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Introspection, Jihyun/MC Week 2018, Language of Flowers, Love, Nature, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scotland, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Travel, True Love, V (Mystic Messenger)'s Real Name, V | Jihyun Kim's Route, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_Fox/pseuds/ML_Fox
Summary: Day 4 of Jihyun/MC Week:Adoration|AbroadJihyun and MC travel to Scotland. As they visit a beautiful spot in the country, Jihyun reflects on how being with MC was a dream come true for him.





	Fulfilled

“Are we there yet?”

“Darling, you asked me that not a minute ago.”

“I can’t help it, I’m just _so_ excited—argh!”

“MC!” Jihyun hurried to her side. At the sound of her laughter he relaxed— _slightly_. He could never stop worrying over her wellbeing even if it resulted in her amusement. He helped her sit up, eyes roaming over her body to check for any injuries. “Are you hurt?”

“A little— _ow_ ,” she groaned as she straightened, bringing her hands forward and brushing crushed dead leaves and dirt off them; meanwhile he swept at her jeans, removing the debris clinging to the fabric. Thank God he advised her to wear trousers on this trip. If she wore one of her dresses, she’d definitely have some cuts and scratches. “Serves me right for being too eager—I don’t think Scotland agrees with me.”

“Oh, darling, excitement does not deserve punishment.” Jihyun took her hands and inspected them, sighing in relief at the rosy, but unblemished skin. If her injuries were anywhere else… he could endure it. However, he’d never forgive himself if she hurt her hands. Being a pianist, her hands were her strength. It would be trouble if she damaged them in any way. He kissed her palms and then the backs, smiling when the ring caught the rays of the sun. “Can you stand?”

“Yes.”

“Okay—easy.” He helped her up, removing last traces of dirt of her clothes. All the while she gazed at him. He blushed. Oh, how beautiful she looked—cheeks pink from exertion and deep brown eyes sparkling underneath the sun. Unable to help himself, he kissed her and smiled when she cupped his cheek. He then leaned back, watching as she opened her eyes. “Ready?”

She nodded. He took her hand and led her through the path. To ensure she didn’t fall again, he made certain to take her along the smoothest sections. She no longer asked if they arrived, but he sensed her excitement and felt it himself. Though he had seen the meadow before it was like seeing it anew again— _because_ this time around she was with him. And his dreams were finally fulfilled.

“We’re here,” he announced as they reached the end. He brought her forward, giving her a full view of the meadow. It was only fair to let her see it first; he’d already had his turn. Besides, he had his own view to appreciate: her walking through the bluebells, bringing to life a possibility he only ever dared to dream of.

“Jihyun,” she gasped. Smiling, he watched her. Her eyes were wide and she grinned from one ear to another. She glanced at him and he nodded, gesturing her to walk ahead. She didn’t need any more prompting; with a giggle, she hurried across the grass and headed straight for the bluebell field. Jihyun couldn’t stop grinning. It was like how he imagined it—something even an unapologetic dreamer like him knew rarely happened. He brought the camera out of its casse and looked through the viewfinder. Such an opportunity shouldn’t go to waste. He took a few shots of her. She seemed to wade through an ocean of flowers. With her long hair dancing in the breeze she resembled a nymph, an ethereal goddess.

_His muse_. Jihyun’s smiled widened and he took more photos. True enough—she, more than anyone, inspired him to create. Each time he held a brush or picked up his camera it was always with her in mind—her reaction, her words, and always the smile she gave him. Her support was such a priceless gift that he’d become addicted to it. It was his lifeblood. Though he now had confidence in himself, without her support he’d continue to be lost. Moving forward was something he could do himself, but it would be meaningless without her hand in his… without her standing by his side at all times.

“Jihyun, this is gorgeous!” she called to him, waving. “Join me!”

Lowering his camera, he waved back. He then walked towards her—his dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://myuntoldstory.tumblr.com/post/172880644405/mystic-messenger-fulfilled) | [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12971919/1/Fulfilled)
> 
> 1\. You can find more lovely Jihyun/MC creations [here.](https://jihyunmcweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 2\. ~~This was meant to be a bonus piece for a long one-shot I'm currently editing. Tried my best to make it as stand-alone as possible. So, hopefully I succeeded in that.~~ You can find the main story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032558)!
> 
> And that's it! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. As always, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
